


Джон: Оставить последнее слово за собой

by bangbangbaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, Pesterlog, Конча, Конча повсюду, Печеньки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Просто двое перевозбуждённых тинейджеров болтают о письках.





	1. Джон: С любовью почтить подхалимство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [john: get the last word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272775) by [VastDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/pseuds/VastDerp). 



\-- эктоБиолог [ЭБ] начал доставать виниловогоДемиурга [ВД] в 14:55 --

ЭБ: эй, дейв  
ВД: чокак  
ЭБ: да всё как обычно! просто хотел сказать, что ты скоро получишь посылку.  
ВД: чел а ты не слишком торопишь события  
ВД: типа я конечно офигеть как польщен но что подумают соседи  
ВД: стены тут прям блядски тонкие  
ВД: а я к твоему сведению довольно громкий  
ЭБ: эм.  
ЭБ: я говорил не об этом.  
ЭБ: и мне определенно не нужно знать последнюю деталь.  
ВД: всем нужно знать последнюю деталь  
ВД: это типа моя фишка  
ВД: я называю её банши  
ЭБ: и все эти подробности уместны, потому что мы совершенно точно занимаемся сексом.  
ВД: о да  
ВД: мы с тобой будем целую вечность лежать вжавшись друг в друга как парочка голых барби на дне ящика с игрушками  
ВД: но буду ли я нравиться тебе когда покроюсь пылью и следами от детских зубов эгберт  
ВД: будешь ли ты любить меня когда я стану ретро  
ЭБ: эй, дейв?  
ВД: я рискую наговорить много чего лишнего  
ВД: чокак  
ЭБ: ты ведь знаешь, что я бы любил тебя, даже если бы ты был барби, верно? и даже если бы какой-нибудь ребёнок вырвал тебе все волосы и потерял твой радужный гребешок, я бы по-прежнему приглашал тебя на чаепития с плюшевыми зверюшками у меня на заднем дворе.  
ЭБ: просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
ВД: красиво говоришь но я видел как ты пускал слюни на ту шлюху  
ЭБ: я не пускал слюни! всего лишь рассматривал её милые туфельки.  
ВД: ты представлял как она шлёпает тебя через твои стрёмные пластиковые трусы  
ЭБ: эта метафора начинает немного напрягать меня.  
ВД: ок ок давай потреплемся о чём-нить ещё  
ЭБ: давай потреплемся о целой коробке отвратительного мягкого печенья, которую мой батя под страхом смерти заставил отправить тебе.  
ВД: пора начинать волноваться да  
ВД: чё за печенье  
ЭБ: не знаю! наверное, овсяное с изюмом? прошлой ночью он пиздец слетел с катушек и испёк тысяч пять чёртовых печенек. если я не удовлетворю его страстное желание откормить тебя, мне придётся самому сожрать все печенюшки.  
ЭБ: все их.  
ЭБ: а знаешь, что будет со мной после этого?  
ВД: давай колись  
ЭБ: я умру, дейв. я раздуюсь и лопну, как тот чувак из монти пайтона.  
ВД: бля вот дерьмо  
ВД: заранее соболезную твоим взорвавшимся органам  
ВД: вот только я не особо люблю изюм  
ВД: это типа виноград забыл намазаться солнцезащитным кремом  
ВД: а двадцать лет спустя пришёл на пляж в стрингах  
ВД: и тебе приходится жрать его вместо того чтоб фоткать для своего блога  
ЭБ: всё равно лучше бы тебе их съесть.  
ЭБ: полезно для крови.  
ВД: погодь погодь у твоего бати случайно нет фетиша на насильственное кормление  
ВД: не знаю как я отношусь к такому  
ВД: он вообще норм чел но так я быстро перестану влезать в джинсы и буду ходить в шмотках для жирух  
ВД: и плакать  
ЭБ: дейв.  
ЭБ: нет.  
ЭБ: ты будешь есть печеньки, пока не полюбишь их.  
ЭБ: разговор окончен.  
ВД: ох эгберт ты такой жёсткий сегодня  
ВД: теку от тебя  
ВД: пойду передёрну в ванной  
ВД: но сначала будь другом назови меня грязной маленькой потаскушкой  
ЭБ: нет.  
ЭБ: если я сделаю это, ты расскажешь мне, что это значит.  
ЭБ: печеньки. съешь их.  
ЭБ: и не думай обо мне, пока дрочишь.  
ВД: не могу обещать куколка  
ВД: но я непременно представлю что сначала сводил тебя в кафе если тебе станет легче от этого  
ЭБ: спасибо.  
ЭБ: кстати.  
ЭБ: дейв?  
ВД: поторопись сынок  
ВД: у меня тут полустояк имени тебя  
ВД: весь кричит при мысли о тебе  
ЭБ: я люблю догги-стайлом.  
ВД: постой что

\-- эктоБиолог [ЭБ] прекратил доставать виниловогоДемиурга [ВД] в 15:39 --

ЭБ: хехехехе.


	2. Дейв: Взять реванш

\-- виниловыйДемиург [ВД] начал доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ] в 16:17 --

ВД: что ж это было познавательно  
ЭБ: в унитаз-то не свалился?  
ВД: неа не делал этого уже около  
ВД: шести месяцев  
ЭБ: надеюсь, всё прошло гладко, бро.  
ВД: ага можно и так сказать  
ВД: то есть  
ВД: конча аж до потолка долетела как это вообще возможно  
ЭБ: как-то не обнадёживает. возможно, тебе стоит посетить проктолога, друг.  
ВД: угу  
ВД: резкая смена темы: сколько у тебя сантиметров  
ВД: просто интересно  
ЭБ: чего?  
ВД: да я стебусь над тобой эгберт  
ВД: медленно опусти линейку на пол и подкати её сюда  
ЭБ: ццц ох и длинная же это линейка.  
ЭБ: потому что у меня тоже очень длинный.  
ВД: фух едва пронесло  
ВД: спасибо что объяснил  
ВД: а то чуть было не вышла смешная шутка  
ЭБ: это было бы катастрофой!  
ВД: кто бы говорил  
ВД: всё как в тумане а потом вокруг тебя порхают восьмиголовые ангелы дудящие в трубы  
ВД: седьмая печать сорвана а за ней соль межпро реально удачной шутки эгберта  
ВД: иисус такой эй знаете чё  
ВД: пошли в жопу эти люди я переезжаю на марс  
ВД: но правда  
ВД: ты когда-нить измерял его  
ЭБ: серьёзно?  
ВД: нет я всё ещё стебусь над тобой  
ВД: но ты знаешь как это бывает когда мне никто не подыгрывает  
ВД: повод для шантажа  
ВД: давай  
ВД: ну ну ну  
ЭБ: я не знаю, средний, наверное? я правда никогда не проверял.  
ВД: врунишка небось каждую неделю делал отметки на дверном косяке  
ВД: типа  
ВД: ох смотри джонни младший ты за год прибавил целый сантиметр  
ВД: я так горжусь тобой  
ЭБ: ну не каждую неделю!  
ВД: видишь ли джон меня заводит когда ты несёшь подобную чушь  
ВД: я словно койот  
ВД: а ты маленький беззащитный кролик прыгаешь по лужайке дёргая носиком и прижав ушки к спине  
ВД: так и напрашиваешься на то чтобы тебя съели  
ЭБ: ого, а кое-кто, оказывается, ворарефил! ты знаешь, как соблазнить парня, дейв! я прям дрожу от возбуждения  
ЭБ: ладно. шесть дюймов. твоя очередь.  
ВД: я довольствуюсь скромными шестью с половиной  
ЭБ: ахах, да ты это серьёзно.  
ВД: сдаётся мне это тема сегодняшнего вечера  
ЭБ: так что, мне лучше снять очки перед трахом, или остаться в них?  
ВД: опрос общественного мнения показывает что лучше снять  
ВД: не то чтобы я был против твоих няшных очёчков  
ВД: вряд ли я вообще замечу их пока долблю твою задницу так будто она заняла моё место на парковке  
ВД: но раз уж мы продолжаем раскручивать метафору с койотом слеш кроликом а дикие зверюшки не носят уродских окуляров нам нельзя выходить из образа  
ВД: фигня вопрос в конце они бы всё равно оказались на полу и в пятнах кончи  
ЭБ: хахаха, гадость! эти очки обошлись моему бате в сотню баксов!  
ЭБ: боооже, как только тебе в голову приходят такие идеи?  
ВД: эгберт  
ВД: я тинейджер  
ВД: я бы протрахал дыру в торнадо если бы он оставался на месте  
ЭБ: член дейва - око шторма.  
ВД: ага  
ВД: точняк  
ВД: рад что ты это понял  
ЭБ: это потому, что я всё свободное время трачу на поклонение твоему члену.  
ЭБ: ничего не могу с этим поделать. в ясную погоду его можно разглядеть из окна моей комнаты.  
ЭБ: как ты и говорил мне бесчисленное количество раз!  
ВД: это благословение и проклятие  
ВД: если тебя это утешит, я укрощаю чудовище минимум дважды в день  
ВД: только так я могу удерживать наши переписки в рамках pg-13 понимаешь  
ЭБ: да, я знаю.  
ЭБ: ты так самоотвержен в своей дрочьбе, дейв. давай же обнимемся по-братски!  
ВД: а как насчёт я лучше засуну моой жезл тебе в горло и типа  
ВД: ну не знаю  
ВД: отпраздную своё гейство запустив фейерверки тебе в лицо  
ЭБ: думаю, это тоже вполне логично! в смысле, я бы не стал глотать на первом свидании. ты бы посчитал меня доступным!  
ЭБ: полагаю, ты не пользуешься презервативами во время нашего совершенно потрясающего секса.  
ВД: ага стопроц  
ВД: никаких резинок в стране чудес  
ВД: надеюсь тебе нравится сосать бро  
ЭБ: о, мне очень нравится. а я стою на коленях, да? мне бы хотелось сохранить эту фантазию максимально правдоподобной. дай мне знать, если я должен вообразить наколенники.  
ВД: ага крутняк идея не хочу чтоб боль в коленях отвлекла тебя от ебли  
ЭБ: видишь, вот почему у нас с тобой такой замечательный воображаемый секс. ты очень внимательный фейковый любовник.  
ЭБ: хм, а с моим членом в это время будет происходить что-нибудь интересное?  
ВД: бля погодь мне надо свалить ненадолго тут чёт случилось

\-- виниловыйДемиург [ВД] прекратил доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ] в 17:39 --


	3. Джон: Рассказать о пестиках и тычинках

\-- виниловыйДемиург[ВД] начал доставать эктоБиолога [ЭБ] в 18:00 –

ВД: лан на чём мы там остановились  
ЭБ: с возвращением, дейв!  
ЭБ: хмм. я стоял на коленях, и ты спустил мне на лицо.  
ВД: ах да  
ВД: надеюсь на волосы не попало  
ЭБ: немного, но я не возражаю, дейв. ты можешь оставлять свой сироп любви на любом месте моего тела.  
ВД: сироп любви  
ВД: срань господня эгберт  
ВД: почему твоя семейка так повёрнута на десертах  
ЭБ: можем перейти к другому блюду, если тебе не нравится.  
ЭБ: попробуй мои булочки!  
ВД: эм  
ЭБ: ой, да ладно тебе, после всего, что я для тебя сделал, ты как минимум должен облизать мои пирожки!*  
ВД: ебать мою жизнь эгберт  
ВД: по каким сайтам ты там шляешься  
ВД: я звоню твоему отцу пока ты не пал в бездну порнографического ада с two girls one cup**  
ВД: ради твоего же блага  
ВД: и неприкосновенности твоей задницы  
ЭБ: это очень заботливо с твоей стороны, но мой тыл ещё и не такое видел.  
ВД: я тебя слушаю  
ВД: расскажи мне что ты сделал со своей нежной беззащитной розочкой  
ВД: и почему  
ЭБ: эм, ну потому что она есть! это как покорение эвереста, только узко внутри.  
ЭБ: классные ощущения, чувак.  
ЭБ: хочешь сказать, ты никогда не занимался спелеологией?  
ВД: конкретно в этой пещерке нет ничего что я хотел бы увидеть или потрогать  
ВД: не всякую глубину нужно покорять ради плотского удовольствия  
ВД: и уж точно не эту  
ЭБ: о бооооже, добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, бро! у нас есть безлошадные повозки!  
ВД: дада я скучный старый брюзга потому что никогда не засовывал самотык в задницу и не скакал на нём как на родео  
ВД: ох божечки где ж я оставил свою трость ах да забыл её в пошёл нахуй  
ЭБ: дееееееееейв.  
ЭБ: дейв дейв дейв.  
ВД: чего тебе  
ЭБ: два часа назад ты очень даже охотно бомбардировал мой тыл!  
ЭБ: ты лицемер и пидорас.  
ЭБ: не вздумай отрицать.  
ВД: блин ну да  
ВД: но самому засовывать член кому-то в задницу это совсем другое дело  
ВД: потому что потому  
ЭБ: потому что ты боишься неизведанного!  
ВД: чё да ни в коем случае  
ВД: я играю в бейсбол но не на позиции принимающего вот и всё  
ВД: или как бля они это называют  
ЭБ: бла бла бла  
ВД: даже не думай что я на это куплюсь содомит проклятый  
ВД: ничто и никогда не убедит меня раздвинуть ноги  
ЭБ: это потому, что ты ещё не знаком с мистером простатой, всеобщим любимцем.  
ВД: брехня  
ВД: ты членом-то никогда не дрочил не говоря уже о заднице  
ВД: ты блефуешь  
ВД: зуб даю что блефуешь  
ЭБ: что такое, мистер койот? твой кролик прыгает слишком высоко?  
ЭБ: боишься, что он развернётся и сам тебя укусит?  
ВД: я закончил с этой метафорой час назад эгберт ну не тормози ж ты так  
ЭБ: теперь моя очередь. смирись с этим.  
ВД: а знаешь что  
ВД: ладно  
ВД: отвези меня в эту страну чудес  
ВД: под твоим чутким руководством я и моя задница станем друзяшками не разлей вода  
ВД: а мои душераздирающие вопли добавят нотку реализма в наше развесёлое путешествие по полям трахляндии  
ЭБ: чел, для этого есть смазка. входить насухую – верный способ устроить лесной пожар.  
ВД: полагаю высокорейтинговые фанфики ввели меня в заблуждение  
ЭБ: это точно!  
ВД: считай что я тебе верю и ослепи же меня светом твоих энциклопедических знаний  
ВД: ты снимаешь штаны  
ВД: наглухо запираешь дверь  
ВД: твой стержень твёрдый как взгляд клинта иствуда  
ВД: ты словно собираешься сыграть полёт шмеля на своей дудке  
ВД: что ты будешь делать дальше  
ЭБ: ок, ну хорошо, во-первых, давай не будем включать клинта иствуда в наши фантазии.  
ЭБ: он не мой тип.  
ВД: без б это может быть и мэттью модайн раз уж он ходил голым рядом с николасом кейджем  
ВД: в обличье птицы воплощая твои потаённые фантазии в жизнь***  
ЭБ: отсоси, чувак, это офигенный фильм, и тебе должно быть стыдно.  
ЭБ: но давай оставим это только между нами.  
ВД: окей научите меня сенсей  
ВД: откройте мне тайны анало-джидсу  
ЭБ: открою, если ты наконец заткнёшься, членосос!  
ВД: ...  
ЭБ: так-то лучше.  
ЭБ: окей, итак, ты вытаскиваешь член.  
ВД: перемотай вперёд уже сделано  
ЭБ: ЦЫЦ.  
ЭБ: постой, так ты смотришь порнушку во время этого мастер-класса по мастурбации?  
ЭБ: или просто фантазируешь с закрытыми глазами?  
ВД: киношку зырю  
ВД: по такому случаю выберу бисексуалы-извращенцы 28  
ВД: где два бодибилдера долбят чирлидершу и одновременно сосутся друг с другом  
ВД: мб один блондин второй черноволосый оба все такие потные и постанывающие  
ВД: потом они меняются и упс чирлидерша больше не между ними ох блядь что же теперь делать ммм  
ВД: можно мы начнём отсюда  
ВД: гипотетически  
ЭБ: конечно.  
ВД: окей значит снимаем крупным планом от третьего лица как ты шликаешь  
ВД: ииии мотор  
ЭБ: ну, думаю, сначала я бы просто продолжил подрачивать его.  
ЭБ: чтобы настроиться на нужный лад.  
ЭБ: не стоит соваться туда, пока не расслабишься полностью.  
ЭБ: так что продолжай до тех пор, пока, ну ты знаешь, не начнёшь кайфовать.  
ВД: как  
ВД: опиши технику  
ЭБ: боже, я не знаю! вверх-вниз, наверное?  
ВД: быстро или медленно  
ЭБ: да какая разница?  
ВД: большая  
ЭБ: дейв, прекрати динамить воображаемого джона в его счастливый час. он не может возбудиться, когда на него давят.  
ВД: я не могу фантазировать если не знаю подробностей  
ВД: жопоклоун  
ЭБ: дрочила.  
ВД: выебожник  
ЭБ: НЕВАЖНО.  
ЭБ: ладно, вверх-вниз и довольно медленно.  
ВД: обрезан или нет  
ЭБ: обрезан.  
ВД: восхитительно  
ЭБ: заткнииииись.  
ЭБ: продолжай в том же духе, пока не почувствуешь, что готов.  
ЭБ: а потом важная деталь: тебе нужна смазка, братан. много смазки.  
ЭБ: сколько бы ты не использовал, всё равно этого будет мало.  
ВД: кажется я ей всё заляпаю  
ЭБ: тебе придётся смириться с этим, дейв.  
ЭБ: таково твоё испытание.  
ВД: да я не жалуюсь  
ВД: кстати чё тут сейчас происходит  
ВД: ты делаешь это пальцами или  
ЭБ: думаю, сначала пальцами.  
ЭБ: разве что тебе очень, очень скучно.  
ВД: ох бля ты действительно делал это раньше  
ВД: пожалуйста скажи мне что ты не запихнул это обратно в холодильник чем бы ты не воспользовался  
ВД: я обедал у тебя дома  
ВД: не говори что это был непрямой отсос-после-анала я не думаю что смогу жить с этим знанием  
ЭБ: фууууууууууууу!  
ЭБ: ну всё, ты допрыгался. секс отменён, и мы отправляемся спать неудовлетворёнными.  
ВД: чел эт жестоко  
ЭБ: не, мне правда надо идти, пора ужинать. можем продолжить с этого места, если ты закончил с расстановкой декораций.  
ЭБ: пока!  
ВД: не ешь морковку батя джона  
ВД: ради всего святого  
ВД: умоляю  
ВД: не ешь морковку  


\-- эктоБиолог [ЭБ] прекратил доставать виниловогоДемиурга [ВД] в 20:10 –  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кажется, я таки слил эту метафору, но, в общем, Джон предлагает Дейву римминг ;)
> 
> ** two girls one cup - адовое видео с лесбиянками и копрофилией. Легенда гласит, что посмотревший его получает иммунитет к любым сексуальным девиациям.
> 
> *** Отсылка к фильму "Птаха" (Birdy) с Мэттью Модайном и Николасом Кейджем. Такому же отстойному, как и все остальные фильмы, которые любит Джон.


	4. Дейв: Выйти из ситуации победителем

\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ]  начал доставать виниловогоДемиурга  [ВД] в 21:33 –

ЭБ: так, я вернулся. ты в жизни не угадаешь, что мы сейчас ели.   
ВД: пожалуй рискну сделать предположение   
ВД: торт   
ВД: снова   
ЭБ: мясной пирог с глазурью из картофельного пюре.   
ЭБ: и свечами из зелёных бобов.   
ЭБ: мой отец - извращенец.   
ВД: мда уж я звоню в органы опеки   
ВД: как только прикончу свои питательные доритос и банку колы с кошачьим волосом   
ВД: кстати об этом   
ВД: чё за хрень   
ВД: у меня никогда не было кошки хотя плевать я отошёл от темы   
ВД: должно быть авитаминоз плохо влияет на мою память   
ВД: держись дружок-пекарь мы вытащим тебя оттуда   
ЭБ: ты настоящий друг, дейв страйдер.   
ВД: ага   
ВД: ты единственный кому я бы позволил засунуть пальцы мне в задницу во время минета   
ЭБ: я знаю.   
ЭБ: я тоже люблю тебя, бро.   
ВД: и раз уж мы вернулись к теме анального пиратства   
ВД: я тут пораскинул мозгами насчёт той фантазии о пещерах сокровищ и должен сказать что не особо вдохновлен твоим планом   
ВД: то есть ладно смотреть как ты копаешься там словно потерял ключи от машины эт забавно но про меня как будто все забыли и вот я просто пялюсь на твою жопу и мечтаю купить входной билет   
ЭБ: хм.   
ЭБ: а я-то думал, ты прёшься от вуайеризма.   
ВД: ну да обычно да   
ВД: ничто не возбуждает меня сильнее картинки где ты типа весь в смазке трахаешь свои пальцы с таким счастливым лицом словно только что узнал о выходе сиквела балбесов*   
ВД: и мб у тебя уже предэякулят капает и ты размазываешь его по головке   
ВД: не знаю я в целом идею описываю   
ВД: ващет я уже дрочил на это   
ВД: так что скажешь если в качестве исключения мы сделаем это вместе типа пусть зрители тоже поучаствуют   
ВД: просто знаешь было б познавательно если б это я смог заставить тебя стонать и просить больше   
ЭБ: я так польщён!   
ЭБ: это как если бы качок-квортербэк пригласил меня на выпускной бал для пидоров!   
ЭБ: о боже, что же мне надеть?   
ВД: как насчёт меня   
ВД: прижатого к твоей спине и вколачивающего тебя в матрас   
ВД: вот что носят в этом сезоне все гламурные девчонки   
ВД: в комплекте с жемчужным ожерельем   
ВД: тебе идёт этот наряд так что принцесса подаришь дьяволу медленный танец   
ВД: пжлста скажи да сделай меня самым счастливым пенисом на свете   
ЭБ: ох дейв, конечно, я пойду с тобой на выпускной для пидоров!   
ЭБ: но не думай, будто я не заметил, как ты снова сделал меня принимающим, урод.   
ЭБ: блин, мы перепрыгнули со свиданок на спорт.   
ВД: всё в порядке я привык миксовать метафоры   
ВД: а теперь зажми застёжку молнии своими кривыми зубками и сними с меня штаны пока я их не обкончал   
ЭБ: как сексуаааально!   
ЭБ: окей, ты теперь полностью голый. мы оба голые, дейв. голые и вместе.   
ЭБ: будь нежным, это мой первый раз!   
ВД: да ты небось говоришь это каждому   
ЭБ: нуу да, но на этот раз я не вру.   
ЭБ: так ты собираешься заполнить меня своим...   
ЭБ: бля, как ты говоришь его зовут?   
ВД: это член эгберт   
ВД: черт это начинает походить на извращенскую хентайную порнушку   
ЭБ: нет, я имею в виду... ты, конечно, должен был дать ему кличку!   
ВД: давай будем называть его ох боже мой глубже дейв боже боже   
ЭБ: окей, его зовут член. короче, мы голые, потому что ты затащил меня в постель соблазнительными разговорами о дерьмовых сиквелах и засосах.   
ЭБ: и всё, что я говорил о смазке, остаётся в силе, но теперь работать будешь ты, идёт?   
ВД: эгберт я заставлю тебя вопить так громко что твой батя подумает на тебя снизошла благодать господня   
ЭБ: прекрасно! богохульность этой метафоры зашкалила, а мои соски стали совсем твёрдыми. теперь я попаду в ад?   
ВД: да да стопроц а теперь иди сюда и дай мне трахнуть тебя пока я не начал шутить о тортах   
ЭБ: нет. нет нет нет. даже не вздумай начинать!   
ВД: ухх я беру в рот твою свечку угости меня кусочком этой сдобной булочки   
ЭБ: дейв, нет!   
ВД: я слижу весь твой крем   
ЭБ: ДЕЙВ ЁБАННЫЙ СТРАЙДЕР НЕМЕДЛЕННО ЗАХЛОПНИ СВОЙ БЛЯДСКИЙ РОТ.   
ВД: посмотрю тебе в глаза и прошепчу с днём рожденья джонни бой   
ВД: и проглочу   
ЭБ: блядь.   
ЭБ: ну что, доволен? у меня упал.   
ЭБ: ты убил мой член.   
ЭБ: мудила.


	5. Дейв: Будь поняшей

ВД: ух бля ну мне очень стыдно  
ВД: сделаю всё что в моих силах чтобы подбодрить малыша  
ЭБ: нет. он сдулся. он умер. это бывший член.  
ЭБ: даже искуснейший из минетов не вернёт джона-младшего к былой славе.  
ВД: что если я заглочу его на всю длину и даже не поперхнусь  
ВД: лаская губами твои яйца это поможет эгберт или мне придётся хлопнуть в ладошки и попытаться сказать я верю в феечек с твоим жезлом любви во рту  
ВД: потому что я верю в феечек джон я верю  
ВД: прямо сейчас отсасываю одной из них  
ЭБ: ну не знаааааю...  
ВД: давай бля не ломайся чёрт тебя дери  
ВД: я даже всё проглочу только не бросай меня здесь с таким жутким стояком  
ЭБ: окей, ладно, думаю, у меня снова встал.  
ЭБ: но СЛЕДИ ЗА БАЗАРОМ.  
ЭБ: ещё одна шутейка про масловедьму, и сладкая фантазия об упругих хоботках исчезнет навсегда, страйдер.  
ЭБ: и насчёт того проглотить...  
ВД: ага уже сделано  
ВД: и чё теперь  
ЭБ: а теперь начинается серия, в которой я знакомлю тебя с мистером простатой.  
ВД: всеобщим любимцем ага помню  
ВД: думаю я протягиваю тебе смазку или чё там еще  
ВД: осужденный готовится к расстрелу  
ВД: надеюсь в этом отыгрыше у тебя нет грязи под ногтями потому что мне не нужен еще один воображаемый столбняк  
ЭБ: никакой грязи! мои ногти подстрижены и отполированы, как у настоящего джентльмена. я бы никогда не осмелился прикоснуться к твоей попке руками с неидеальным маникюром.  
ВД: уф какое облегчение так ты мне сейчас надрачиваешь или как  
ЭБ: ага, одна рука скользит по члену вверх-вниз, а вторая приближается к зоне х.  
ВД: круто она небось еще скользкая пиздец  
ЭБ: скользкая как слизняк, чел. просто расслабься и позволь мне творить своё волшебство. обещаю, твоя девственная плева даже не поймёт, что произошло.  
ВД: ага ок  
ВД: и кстати эгберт  
ВД: если ты кому нибудь растреплешь что я дал в жопу я тебе яйца к автобусу прикручу  
ЭБ: я так понимаю, ты зажимаешься, дейв? знаешь, так будет только больнее.  
ВД: неа расслаблен как йог в нирване давай вставляй уже  
ЭБ: оки-доки! пока что я использую только один палец. давай ради красоты этой фантазии предположим, что ты узкий, как почерк моей бабушки.  
ВД: срань господня это самая ужасная похабная фраза что я когда либо слышал  
ВД: стыдись джон  
ВД: мда  
ЭБ: это тебе за шутки о тортах :Р  
ЭБ: тем временем мой палец двигается уже довольно свободно. как ощущения?  
ВД: сойдемся на том что это меня не убило  
ЭБ: знаешь, дейв  
ЭБ: я вдруг представил, как ты сейчас делаешь все эти вещи, сидя в своей комнате.  
ЭБ: воображая меня на месте своей руки.  
ЭБ: я не говорю, что ты правда это делаешь! но прикинь, как было бы странно, если бы ты засунул палец себе в зад, потому что я приказал тебе?  
ЭБ: танцуй, куколка, танцуй! ахахахах!  
ВД: и как бы бля я печатал сообщения если бы дрочил одной рукой а вторую засунул в жопу это полный бред  
ЭБ: справедливо.  
ЭБ: а жаль, было бы забавно!  
ЭБ: боже, у тебя так стоит. твой член аж дергается, когда я к нему прикасаюсь.  
ЭБ: давно не было секса?  
ВД: ага несколько часов  
ВД: быть тинейджером отпадно  
ЭБ: это точно!  
ЭБ: как думаешь, сможешь принять в себя ещё один абсолютно воображаемый палец?  
ВД: да без б  
ВД: начинать всегда сложнее всего правда а потом всё просто проваливается в эту смазанную бездну  
ВД: за ночь краснеющая девственница превратится в сраный неудержимый паровоз  
ВД: выплёскивющий струи белого пара  
ВД: бож как хорошо-то  
ЭБ: воображение – это весело, правда?  
ЭБ: и говоря о нём... я в данный момент вовсю развлекаюсь с твоими сосками.  
ВД: столько всего успеваешь за день  
ВД: пчёлки-труженицы не сравнятся с джоном королём отсосов  
ЭБ: точняк!  
ЭБ: ну ладно, чел, держись крепче. сейчас я покажу тебе мир!  
ЭБ: http://www.kakporotsyavzhopy.de/fuuu/изучение_простаты_это_весело_и_полезно.gif вот тебе карта сокровищ!  
ВД: вау крестик вот это горячо щас как забрызгаю его своим мускусным парфюмом  
ЭБ: крестиком отмечен клад, и я коснусь его прямо…  
ЭБ: сейчас.  
ЭБ: не слишком жёстко. не слишком слабо. просто поздороваюсь.  
ЭБ: дай знать, когда познакомишься со своим новым лучшим другом, дейв.  
ЭБ: а я пока тут поиграюсь с твоей змейкой за тебя.  
ЭБ: если тебе интересно, конечно!  
ВД: ок погодь  
ВД: как я узнаю когда  
ВД: ох  
ВД: бля  
ВД: эй  
ВД: эм  
ВД: привет  
ВД: неужели это  
ЭБ: всеобщий любимец! :)  
ВД: ох блядь  
ЭБ: я же говорил!  
ВД: ах ты маленький самодовольный засранец если ты сейчас же не трахнешь мою свежераспечатанную задницу я заберу свои игрушки и свою новенькую простату и уйду домой  
ЭБ: ооо нет, никуда ты не уйдёшь! я только сейчас вернул себе стояк, даже не думай, что я забью на него.  
ЭБ: анаконда вышла на охоту, а дженнифер лопес - это ты.*  
ВД: худший фильм на свете  
ЭБ: тсссс, сейчас ничего, кроме ироничного гейского секса. и нет, не худший, он офигенный.  
ВД: эгберт я не обстебу тебя только потому что твои пальцы возносят мою жопу на седьмое небо  
ВД: ох боже бля  
ВД: боже  
ЭБ: пришло время уничтожить твою анальную девственность, дейв.  
ЭБ: это будет просто офигительно. обязательно стонай погромче. как в порно. в порно с ДЕВЧОНКАМИ.  
ВД: ваще фигня дело  
ЭБ: ага, я типа обращаюсь с тобой так, как тебе нравится.  
ЭБ: что, насколько я понимаю, подразумевает некоторое количество оскорблений, верно?  
ВД: угу  
ЭБ: супер.  
ЭБ: тогда как насчёт  
ЭБ: ах ты маленькая грязная шлюшка.  
ЭБ: я знаю, ты любишь , когда тобой эгоистично пользуются.  
ЭБ: вот что, я точно собираюсь кончить тебе в задницу.  
ЭБ: будешь знать, как смеяться над моими очками.  
ЭБ: и зубами.  
ЭБ: вообще-то я тут подумал, я кончу тебе в задницу, а потом ещё и выпью весь яблочный сок, который ты заныкал в шкафу на верхней полке.  
ЭБ: и если тебе интересно, в этот момент я начинаю засовывать в тебя свой член. твоя простата не понимает, какого чёрта.  
ЭБ: вообрази, что я пытаюсь протрахать дыру в кровати своим огромным пенисом, а твоя маленькая розовая попка мне мешается.  
ЭБ: возможно, мне также следует рассказать, как я шлёпаю тебя по ягодицам, что думаешь, дейв?  
ЭБ: а впрочем, забей, это моя фантазия, и ты не в силах меня остановить. я совершенно точно шлёпаю тебя каждый раз, когда подаю назад. хахаха, твой оргазм отменяется!  
ЭБ: смирись с этим.  
ЭБ: ну и вот.  
ЭБ: этим я сейчас и занимаюсь. жёстко трахаю тебя в задницу, и шлёпаю, и называю своей маленькой сучкой. не слишком много действий одновременно? эх, ладно.  
ЭБ: уверен, ты уже почти на грани от того, как я пользуюсь твоим нежным юным телом ради собственного удовольствия.  
ЭБ: как вам вкус подушек, мистер альфа-самец?  
ЭБ: предположим, офигенно, потому что ты всё умоляешь о большем.  
ЭБ: хватит с тебя, а?  
ЭБ: ...  
ЭБ: дейв?  
ЭБ: так, ну это уже просто наглость. за это я заставлю тебя обкончать всю постель, так что тебе придётся быть моей шлюшкой И К ТОМУ ЖЕ нести бельё в прачечную. ха!  
ЭБ: и я больше не шлёпаю тебя. только дрочу твой член. если тебе интересно.  
ЭБ: видишь небо в алмазах?  
ЭБ: может, мне поставить тебе засос? смена ролей - это справедливо.  
ЭБ: дейв, ну алё, моя воображаемая рука начинает уставать.  
ЭБ: если мы затянем с этим делом, ты завтра сидеть не сможешь!  
ЭБ: дейв дейв дейв дейв  
ЭБ: земля вызывает камвхору, камвхора приём  
ЭБ: хотя стойте, это ж моя должность.  
ЭБ: ох господи иисусе, ты такой узкий.  
ЭБ: вот что я сказал бы, если б всё происходило в реале.  
ЭБ: блин, я так долго не продержусь. минутку.  
ЭБ: ух ты, теперь тут повсюду моя конча.  
ЭБ: прости, что затопил твою задницу, чел.  
ЭБ: на то была божья воля.  
ЭБ: надеюсь, ты почувствовал это землетрясение, дейв! кажется, оно было не меньше 8.3!  
ЭБ: лаааааадно, раз ты меня игнорируешь, я выйду из твоей жопы и доведу тебя до оргазма ртом.  
ЭБ: будешь знать, как отходить от компа, когда я вытрахиваю из тебя душу.  
ВД: не всё круто миссия выполнена  
ВД: я спустил на камвхоре  
ВД: господи боже эгберт  
ВД: правила броманса гласят что о письках можно разговаривать только иронически  
ВД: но я должен спросить  
ВД: ты что реально ни разу не взрочнул в процессе  
ВД: серьёзно ты кто робот у тебя сердца нет что ли  
ВД: я тут сижу у компа весь в конче и с мозолями на члене  
ВД: а ты такой типа трололо мои грязные разговорчики не дадут тебе спуску  
ВД: ты настолько развратен как ты только не трёшься обо все поверхности  
ВД: открой мне свой секрет грёбаный ты фрик  
ВД: как ты это делаешь  
ВД: и почему раньше не вытворял такого со мной я трепетный цветочек или что  
ВД: ебать мою жизнь до сих пор пальцы на ногах сводит  
ЭБ: упс, извини! нужно было прибраться.  
ЭБ: погоди, щас прокручу вверх и всё прочитаю.  
ЭБ: хахаха, о, дейв, ты такой забавный!  
ЭБ: тебя так интересно разыгрывать.  
ЭБ: между прочим, у меня есть для тебя подарок!  
ЭБ: http://omghosty.cn/pornload/как_я_провёл_последние_полчаса_001.jpg  
ЭБ: http://omghosty.cn/pornload/как_я_провёл_последние_полчаса_002.jpg  
ЭБ: http://omghosty.cn/pornload/как_я_провёл_последние_полчаса_003.jpg  
ЭБ: http://omghosty.cn/pornload/как_я_провёл_последние_полчаса_004.jpg  
ЭБ: http://omghosty.cn/pornload/как_я_провёл_последние_полчаса_005.mov  
ЭБ: http://omghosty.cn/pornload/как_я_провёл_последние_полчаса_006.mov  
ЭБ: последнее, по-моему, самое лучшее.  
ВД: о господи ты всё записал  
ВД: сохранено  
ЭБ: если присмотреться, справа от коробки с салфетками можно заметить микрофон для программы, которая преобразует речь в текст. она довольно точная!  
ЭБ: очень удобно, если руки заняты.  
ВД: ладно признаю ты взорвал мне мозг  
ВД: это словно узнать что твой учитель из воскресной школы подрабатывает порнозвездой  
ВД: только круче  
ВД: о нет тут точно не шесть дюймов  
ВД: не уверен что он бы у меня с другого конца не вылез но охуеть блядь  
ВД: этот член может стать туристической достопримечательностью и я хочу чтобы он поселился в моём рту  
ЭБ: рад, что тебе понравился мой член, дейв. надо будет потом повторить!  
ВД: да  
ВД: да точно надо  
ВД: так хочу пить пойду выдую цистерну дерьмовой газировки  
ВД: а потом установлю вэбку  
ВД: и вызову тебя на матч-реванш  
ЭБ: в любое время, в любом месте. я весь твой.  
ВД: ты полнейший конченый извращенец  
ЭБ: хехехе!  
ЭБ: о, кстати, папа добавил в посылку немного шоколадного печенья. я попросил за тебя.  
ВД: как мило спасиб  
ВД: люблю шоколадное печенье  
ВД: мб я смогу сплавить остальную овсяно-изюмовую мерзость бро этот еблан сожрёт тухлые водоросли если их подсластить  
ВД: ни на что не намекаю твой батя реально офигенно готовит  
ЭБ: хахаха! точно. помнишь, как бро на спор слопал кукурузную чипсу, которую ты нашёл за батареей?  
ВД: пытался забыть спасибо за напоминание эгберт этот эпизод в начале моего списка доказательств того что бога нет  
ВД: хуже всего то что она даже не хрустнула когда он жевал её  
ВД: кажется я уже никогда не оправлюсь от этой травмы  
ВД: случай лишивший меня невинности  
ЭБ: я знаю, чел.  
ЭБ: я знаю.

\-- эктоБиолог  [ЭБ]  прекратил доставать виниловогоДемиурга  [ВД]  в 22:13 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отсылка к фильму "Анаконда" с Дженнифер Лопес в главной роли. БОЛЬШЕ ОТСТОЙНЫХ ФИЛЬМОВ!!!


End file.
